A Primeira Noite
by SonicBR
Summary: história de suspense sobre roy mustang e uma besta misteriosa
1. Chapter 1

A Primeira Noite

Era uma noite fria e escura.Estávamos voltando de uma missão, em um vilarejo próximo a central, nem sei por que tinham mandado nós três, major Armstrong, primeira tenente Hawkeye e eu Roy Mustang.Ao longe conseguíamos ver a central, mas quanto mais caminhávamos parecia que as colinas estavam engolindo a cidade.  
Havia um momento que não enxergávamos mais nada, para onde estávamos indo ou muito menos de onde viemos.Tenente Hawkeye tentava disfarçar o seu desespero, admito até eu estava ficando um pouco desconfiado, até que ouvimos um barulho, era algo se mexendo nas árvores.

Então Hawkeye gritou "Roy cuidado", não sei se desmaiei ou se bloqueei aquele momento de minha memória, até hoje não sei o que aconteceu naquele momento, mas quando vi estava eu com a tenente em meus braços em um estado extremamente grave, dois tiros no peito e um na perna.Armstrong estava exausto, parecia estar lutando contra alguma coisa, era uma espécie de monstro negro eu acho, só sei que seus olhos eram a única parte de seu corpo que era visível, olhos de um assassino, olhos de uma pessoa sem piedade.

Major Armstrong viu que era uma luta perdida, "Roy fuja, tente salvar Riza, vou ganhar tempo!" disse Armstrong em suas ultimas palavras, então fez uma alquimia criando uma espécie de barreira envolta dele e o monstro.Nunca encontramos o corpo, somente suas luvas cobertas de sangue, está foi sua primeira aparição.

Eu estava exausto, tinha passado a noite em claro, estava preocupado com Hawkeye.E não fazia a menor idéia do que tinha acontecido com Armstrong, ele estava morto!Se estivesse vivo, onde estava?

Então o som do telefone tocando quebra o monótono silêncio que estava cultivando para os meus pensamentos, sem mais delongas atendo o telefone.

-Alô

-Tenente coronel Roy Mustang?

-Fale  
-Primeira Tenente Riza Hawkeye vai sobreviver...  
Por um momento fiquei aliviado, mas este momento não ia durar muito.  
-Mas terá que se retirar do exército por um ano...

-MAS POR QUE!-O interrompo no meu momento de desespero.  
-Calma senhor, os danos na tenente Hanwkeye são muito mais graves que aparentam, acredito que seu braço esquerdo está inutilizado, e não poderá mais usá-lo, com sorte poderá fazer movimentos leves com ele após muito tempo de recuperação.

-Muito obrigado por me informar, caso obtenha mais informações sobre o estado da tenente me informe.

Tentei desligar o telefone sem expressar minha raiva, eu matarei esse filho da puta, primeiro Armstrong depois isso, se ele tiver sorte.Serei rápido e indolor.

By $onic


	2. Chapter 2

Uma Pista

Já havia se passado três horas e eu ainda não tinha encontrado nenhuma pista de quem tinha nos atacado aquela noite.Quando eu estava quase desistindo, voltando para central, ouço esse barulho, parece um grito de uma pessoa, um grito de desespero, um grito que utilizou as ultimas forças de uma pessoa.Sem pensar duas vezes rumei para onde ouvi o grito.Ao chegar no local vejo uma coisa que muitos não agüentariam ver, uma cena horrível, insuportável para os olhos de uma pessoa sã, a mulher estava completamente desfigurada, um braço tinha sido quase arrancado, seu rosto estava cheio de cortes, o resto de seu corpo não tive coragem de olhar, mas como aquela mulher precisava de minha ajuda, guardei o enjôo para depois.

E lá estavam, eram três pessoas, um espadachim, muito estranho, pois sua espada, era uma espada que eu nunca tinha visto antes, era uma espécie de katana só que havia duas lâminas com um formato muito estranho.Havia mais dois homens.Um com um arsenal inteiro de armas em seu corpo, parecia um tanque de guerra em um ser humano e o ultimo que parecia o líder, que não empunhava nenhuma arma, mas com certeza aqueles dois homens ao seu lado, não eram páreo para ele.

Sem hesitar, ataquei o homem que carregava as armas, pois era o único que aparentemente poderia me atingir.Logo após a explosão atingi-lo ouvi o barulho de diversos tiros, nem queria imaginar o que aconteceria com um corpo em contato com tantas cápsulas queimando. Por minha surpresa, não precisei, após a fumaça baixar só se avistava destroços de armas e cápsulas espalhadas, o espadachim partiu em uma investida fulminante para cima de mim, ele tinha uma velocidade incrível, pois, por mais rápido que eu estalasse meus dedos ele esquivava das sucessivas explosões que eu estava jogando para cima dele, eu estava entrando em desespero, pois não conseguiria fazer nada caso ele chegasse em mim, como todos sabem, minha especialidade não é o combate corpo-a-corpo.

Antes que o espadachim me alcançasse Alphonse Elric me salvou, segurou a luta com o espadachim, impedindo de avançar contra mim e quando, em desespero pela minha própria segurança, virei rapidamente meus olhos em busca do outro homem, avistei Edward Elric desferindo inúmeros golpes contra o inimigo, que estava apenas evitando as constantes investidas.Edward podia não notar, mas o líder poderia acabar com ele quando quisesse.

Após sucessivos ataques Edward fraquejou vitima do cansaço, foi então que o líder viu sua oportunidade para fugir.Edward tentou segui-lo, mas quando ele entrou na floresta simplesmente desapareceu, como se as árvores tivessem o engolfado sobre sua folhagem.O espadachim estava acabado ao notar que restavam apenas dois.

Ele, e seu orgulho pela batalha.

Determinado a ganhar, tentou desferir um golpe com astúcia para ganhar tempo, ele atacou com uma velocidade surpreendente, o que seria um golpe que garantiria a vitória sobre maioria dos guerreiros.Mas ele estava ciente que não era seu caso, mesmo com a espada posicionada através do pescoço de Alphonse, ele sentiu que nenhuma carne havia sido perfurada.Mas já era tare de mais, antes que pudesse retirar sua espada a amadura viva o desarmou e executou o golpe que o deixou inconsciente.

Após minutos que custavam muito a passar ele acordou, tentou se levar inúmeras vezes até notar que estava amarrado a uma arvore.

-Diga o que você sabe sobre uma besta negra?-perguntei encarando seriamente seus olhos, olhos de um homem que já estava muito sujo de sangue.

Ele com a cabeça baixa começou a gargalhar como se não pudesse evitar, uma risada descontrolada, uma risada que uma criança faz ao ouvir sua primeira piada, mas aquele homem não merecia ser comparado com uma criança.Então subitamente cessa sua risada, então vagarosamente enquanto falava erguia a cabeça, e atrás daqueles cabelos selvagens se escondiam os olhos de um matador disposto a perder a própria vida ao entregar uma informação importante.

-Hahaha- uma risada seca que quebra o silencio quase mortal- ele ira devorá-los como fez com o outro muah...

Só não o matei naquele momento por que Fullmetal havia o silenciado antes que eu pudesse incinerá-lo, provocando uma morte agonizante que ele imploraria para terminar com seu sofrimento. Primeiro sua carne queimaria lentamente alguns segundos depois ele conseguiria sentir seus músculos queimando, e acredite já vi pessoas sentirem seus músculos sendo queimados, não é uma coisa muito agradável de se ver, logo após sobraria apenas uma quantidade mínima e carne e seus órgãos.Mas Fullmetal já havia acabado com a miserável vida daquele homem, o poupando de uma dor extrema.

By $onic


End file.
